fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KingOfTheMapo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KingOfTheMapo page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Howdy KingOfTheMapo! Hello sir! I am E44, and I have something I want to tell you. While you seem to be fairly knowledgable about wikicode, your recent edit to the Ptera page has some stray coding. As a reminder, you can preview your edit before publishing. Thanks for helping! E4439Qv5 (talk) 18:12, September 1, 2012 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG how come when i cant find the post i need it and when i dont need it its the first one there I: what is the team to beat dynal for the time machine quest KingOfTheMapo (talk) 04:04, September 2, 2012 (UTC)KingOfTheMapo Any team can do, but I recommend bringing Venator, Brachio, and Elasmo. Brachio and Elasmo are both longe range and attack from the sz without loosing attack. When Dynal is done you can get rid of Penta, then comes Compso in the AZ, where his Support Effects can't do anything to you! Also, an occupation is a job. Dimetrodongold (talk) Another noteworthy Vivo is Carno (Headbutt = guaranteed knock), which brings his Compso in front to roast. E4439Qv5 (talk) 05:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but Carno loses power from the AZ, and with Compso's support effects in play, the Headbutt will do little damage. Dimetrodongold (talk) Oh my god. I just found the person who said that Carno is good is E4439Qv5!! Dimetrodongold (talk) Got V-Raptor Breme and S-raptor. Posion, fire, and posionious fire :D KingOfTheMapo (talk) 18:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC)KingOfTheMapo The headbutt doesn't need to hit hard, as the main purpose is bring Compso up front, take him down, and start wearing Penta down (reduce healing on Dynal with Sacrifice). I'll make a video if it helps any. E4439Qv5 (talk) 20:04, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Feeling good just got the brains, frigi, and igno on my first tries. i used the brains to defeat saurhead and the BB bandits though :P KingOfTheMapo (talk) 20:53, September 2, 2012 (UTC)KingOfTheMapo Good job, but my best strategy is to let the Penta use Sacrafice, that way when Dynal's done, he only has 1 LP. Dimetrodongold (talk) The Pendem page is done! Dimetrodongold (talk) I let Penta use Sacrifice, too. When Penta is at lower health, the amount passed onto back to Dynal is less making him (somewhat) easier to... dispatch. We agree that nixing Compso is top priority for this battle, right? E4439Qv5 (talk) 21:31, September 2, 2012 (UTC) New Service I am offering a service for Vivo. rocks. I posted about it so be sure to check my post! KingOfTheMapo (talk) 22:01, September 3, 2012 (UTC)KingOfTheMapo I appreciate your assistance. But this kind of page does not belong on the main wiki. It carries no specific information about the game, and as such it belongs as a blog post. We have an idiot on the loose qualifies for that, too. E4439Qv5 (talk) 22:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC)